Always and Forever Yours
by early-dawn
Summary: *COMPLETED* S+S!! S+S are reincarnated, but their love was destroyed in the past. Will the cycle continue? (Syoaran never told Sakura that he loved her) Why is Tomoyo obssessed w/ Syaoran? And who is Kazu? The FINAL CHAPTER! (Chapter One Revised) Plz R+R
1. The Past and Present

This story (like i said) is PURE S + S, no matter how the story goes.  
  
Sakura and Syoran are reincarnated. No there is no Eriol in this (sorry!) and he is not Clow Reed (neither is Sakura's dad)  
  
I hope you'll enjoy it!!  
  
ps. thanx to cherryblossom for letting me know my error!!! ^~^  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
(In the Past)  
  
A girl and a boy were holding each other's hands and laughing as they walked together.  
  
"We'll always be together, right?" the girl asked.  
  
"Always," the boy replied, holding her hand tighter.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
(Still in the Past)  
  
A few years later, the girl and boy were sitting under a tall tree, when something fell on his head.  
  
"Ow..." he said, rubbing the part where the thing had hit. He looked around and saw that it was a pink and green wishing berry. He picked it up and handed it to the girl. "Here, for you."  
  
"Arigato," she said. "But what is it?"  
  
"It's a wishing berry. You make a wish and you eat it."  
  
"Oh, ok." The girl picked up the berry and wished. =I wish I could use magic, like Clow.=  
  
Clow watched her eat the berry. "Those are really rare. Only a few can be found in Japan every decade or so."  
  
The girl leaned against his shoulder. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. Then, Clow got up.  
  
"What's wrong?" the girl asked, getting up.  
  
"It's too quiet," Clow said, looking around. Then he saw 5-6 guards slowly making their way towards them. "Run!" he shouted, grabbing the girl's arm and running as fast as he could.  
  
However, the guards ran faster, grabbing the girl. "What are you doing with a non-magic user, Master Reed?" the Chief Guard asked.  
  
"Clow! Help me!" the girl cried out, trying to struggle out of the man's grasp.  
  
"Let her go!" Clow yelled.  
  
"It's you mother's, the Queen's, order." the guard replied. "Swords out!" The guards began to stab the girl.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!!" Clow screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Present)  
  
BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep. Click.  
  
"Oeee!" Sakura sighed. "What a weird dream."  
  
"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Kero said, looking up from his video game.  
  
She told Kero the whole dream. "What does this dream have to do with anything? I'm done capturing all the cards and transforming them into Sakura cards.."  
  
"This is all very strange," Kero said. "But I don't know."  
  
"I've had other dreams like this, but this one's the longest so far..." Sakura added.  
  
"That's great and all...but don't you have a picnic to attend?" Kero said, looking at Sakura.  
  
"You're right!" Sakura said, throwing on some clothes. "I'm fifteen minutes late! By Kero!"  
  
"See ya!" Kero flew over to her bed and jumped on it. "Wow, her bed is so soft and bouncy. All this time I get a small bed."  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura's brother, Touya, poked his head into the room.  
  
Kero quickly sat perfectly still on the bed with a sweatdrop on his forehead.  
  
"Hmmm." Touya said, staring at Kero. "I thought I heard something." He left the room.  
  
"Phew, that was close," Kero said, returning to his video game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Present)  
  
"She's late," Syaoran said, looking at Sakura who was rollerblading towards him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Sakura said. "I got up late."  
  
"We know," Meiling said. "So what else is knew?"  
  
"Come on everyone," Tomoyo said. "Now that Sakura is here, let's eat!"  
  
They spread out the blanket and began to eat the delicious food that Tomoyo had packed.  
  
"Sakura," Meiling said between bites. "Do you and Tomoyo want to come to Hong Kong with me next week?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know," she replied.  
  
"Why not? It is summer break." Meiling convinced.  
  
"Ok then. I'll come," Sakura agreed.  
  
"Great!" Meiling said happily. "Syaoran and I are both happy that you guys can come, right Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran choked on his sandwich. "Right," he stammered.  
  
"I can't wait!" Tomoyo said. "I'll buy more clothes for Sakura... and some accessories..."  
  
= Hmmm...I feel like...something is waiting for me in Hong Kong.. but what? = Sakura thought.  
  
  
  
How do you like it? After 5 reviews, i'll put in another chapter!!!  
  
email me @: early_dawn3@hotmail.com 


	2. Dreaming in Hong Kong

Disclamier: No, i do not own CLAMP or CCS (I wish)  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED *sniff* thank you!!!  
  
yes itz a new chapter and itz not exaclty 5 reviews...but im done w/ the chapter, so why not??? heehee  
  
  
  
Ok so now, Everyone is in Hong Kong...and there are a lot of dreams in this chapter, so read carefully.  
  
  
  
"Sakura," Meiling said between bites. "Do you and Tomoyo want to come to Hong Kong with me next week?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know," she replied.  
  
"Why not? It is summer break." Meiling convinced.  
  
"Ok then. I'll come," Sakura agreed.  
  
"Great!" Meiling said happily. "Syaoran and I are both happy that you guys can come, right Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran choked on his sandwich. "Right," he stammered.  
  
"I can't wait!" Tomoyo said. "I'll buy more clothes for Sakura... and some accessories..."  
  
= Hmmm...I feel like...something is waiting for me in Hong Kong.. but what? = Sakura thought.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
About a week later...  
  
"Here we are!" Meiling said cheerfully. "Good ol' Hong Kong!"  
  
Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack as everyone else was loading their stuff, and began to sniff the air. "I smell food, and lots of it too." He flew off all alone.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura shouted, running after him, and everone else running after her. Suddenly, she crashed into someone, falling onto the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said. Sakura looked up and saw that it was a guy.  
  
"Why don't you watch where-" the guy rubbed his head and saw Sakura. His eyes widened. = Is it really her? = "I'm sorry, are you hurt? Here." He reached out his hand and pulled Sakura up.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." She saw that he was still holding onto her. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Oh no," he said, blushing.  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists and did his "evil death glare" at the guy. "Let's go find Kero."  
  
Sakura bowed to the person she crashed into. "By the way, my name's Sakura. I have to go now. See you later uhhh, what's your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Kazu," the guy replied. "Call me Kazu."  
  
"See you later Kazu," Meiling said, winking at him, as they began to look for Kero.  
  
"So..." Kazu said to himself. "She had a safe trip back." He turned to look at Sakura's retreating figure. "Sakura..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later, they arrived at Syaoran's giant mansion.  
  
"Mom?" Syaoran called. "We're here."  
  
Yelan, Syaoran's mother, came down the front steps to greet them.  
  
"Aunty!!!" Meiling squealed as she ran up to hug her.  
  
"Hello, Meiling. Welcome back Syaoran. Hello, Sakura and Tomoyo."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sakura said, bowing.  
  
Yelan then turned to her son. "Where were you? Your luggage came but you didn't!"  
  
"Don't blame him, Aunty. We were looking for a stuffed animal. His name is Kero."  
  
Sakura sighed. "We still haven't found him. I'm worried."  
  
"Don't worry," Yelan said. "I'm sure you'll find him. I can use my magic later if you're really that worried. Now come, dinner is getting cold."  
  
She led them into the kitchen which led to the dining room. "I would like you to meet another guest. His name is Kerobaros." She opened the door to the dining room.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kero shouted, patting his round stomach. "Where've you been?" He started to pick is teeth.  
  
"This is Kero, Aunty," Meiling said, annoyed.  
  
"Kero! We've been looking all over for you!" Sakura said.  
  
"Uhhh... surprise?"  
  
"Why you little..." Meiling began, then started to stretch out Kero's mouth.  
  
"Stuwop...dat huwurts!"  
  
Tomoyo pulled out her camera. "I've got to tape this."  
  
"Be quiet this instant!" Yelan commanded, and there was complete silence. She clapped her hands three times, and the food was set out. The room was filled with savory aromas that made Kero's mouth drool.  
  
"Now this is what I call heaven!" Kero said rubbing his paws. Both Kero and Meiling immediately started going for the food.  
  
"Slow down you two," Tomoyo said. "We haven't even said grace yet."  
  
Meiling and Kero looked at each other. "Grace," they said, before eating some more.  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo is right. Slow down. You won't be able to eligible to become Syaoran's fiancé if you act like this," Yelan said.  
  
Meiling shrugged. "I don't care that much about being Syaoran's fiancé anymore. I think he should just find a girl he wants instead of having him chose a girl that wants to be with him just because he's the leader of the Li clan."  
  
"Are there really that many girls trying out?" Sakura asked Yelan.  
  
"Yes," Yelan replied. "Would you or Tomoyo want to try?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "How does the girl get picked?"  
  
"Syaoran will choose," Yelan answered, looking at her son.  
  
"Well I hope you find the right one, Syaoran," Sakura said.  
  
"Th-thanks," Syaoran said, blushing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(NOTE: There are THREE dreams coming up. Two guys are dreaming and One girl. The first dreamer (a guy) is dreaming about himself in the past. The 2nd dreamer (another boy) is also reincarnated from the past and is dreaming about himself back then.) {If you're still confused, email me! early_dawn3@hotmail.com }  
  
The Chief Guard approached another boy, who had been watching the whole scene. "We have your reward, kid."  
  
"I don't want your damn reward! You killed her!"  
  
The Chief grinned. "This is your reward for murder, because you have been charged with killing a peasant." He drew out his sword and stabbed the boy.  
  
The boy gasped as the guard walked away.  
  
"Damn you Clow Reed. I will have my revenge. She is mine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kid woke up from a dream. "NO...she died again..." He sighed, then growled. "Clow Reed won't have her this time. I will have her..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The scene passes when the girl is killed.)  
  
"There. She won't bother us again, Clow." Clow's mother said. "We're going to keep this our little secret. She was murdered by that other boy. No one will care. I've chosen a MAGIC fiancé for you..."  
  
= No....my Sakuya... = A tear slipped down Clow's cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh?" A boy sat up in bed. (ANOTHER BOY) "What a dream..." He put his hand to his head and ran it through his messy dark brown hair. "Who are you...Sakuya?" It would be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A few days before the festival)  
  
"How could you fall in love with a non-magic person?" Clow's mother yelled. "Even if you are twelve you must start growing up!"  
  
"No! I love her!" Clow yelled.  
  
"You are a disgrace to all magicians!"  
  
"I don't care!" Clow said stubbornly.  
  
The girl heard everything from another room. = I have to learn magic. That way, his mom will love me and Clow and I can be together... =  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how do you like it??? Here's a summary of the characters that were introduced in this chapter:  
  
  
  
Kazu - ran into Sakura...who is he?  
  
The Kid (who woke up and dreamed that he was killed) - he is the reincaranted form of the boy who was killed.  
  
The boy who had the dream of Clow and his mother - NOT the kid who dreamed he was killed.  
  
  
  
Another Five Reviews plz!!! (but i'll probably put in another chapter in the next day or so anyways...but REVEIW!!!)  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Syaoran was right over her. "Syaoran?" He was holding her with one arm supporting her neck and the other supporting her legs. "Why are you holding me?"  
  
  
  
S + S FOREVER!!! 


	3. Catch Me From the Swings

Err..i decided not to care 2 much about reviews....so here's my next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or itz characters..blah blah  
  
  
  
(From Chapter Two..)  
  
(A few days before the festival)  
  
"How could you fall in love with a non-magic person?" Clow's mother yelled. "Even if you are twelve you must start growing up!"  
  
"No! I love her!" Clow yelled.  
  
"You are a disgrace to all magicians!"  
  
"I don't care!" Clow said stubbornly.  
  
The girl heard everything from another room. = I have to learn magic. That way, his mom will love me and Clow and I can be together... =  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. "Another dream?" She looked out of the window and saw the sunlight streaming through. "Where is everyone?" She got dressed and headed downstairs.  
  
"Ohhayo, Sakura!" (Good Morning, Sakura.) greeted Meiling  
  
"Ohhayo, Meiling." Sakura looked around at all the people sitting around. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Kero tried, but look what you did." She picked up Kero and held him up.  
  
"Kero! What happened?" Sakura asked, concerned.  
  
Kero had a Band-Aid on his nose, which was red. "You punched me in the nose. Remind me to never wake you up again." Kero's voice was higher than usual.  
  
"Oh, gomenasai," (Sorry) Sakura apologized.  
  
He rubbed his nose in pain. "Daigevu. (It's all right.) Just don't do it again!"  
  
"Hold still," Tomoyo said, adjusting the Band-Aid. "I'm not done."  
  
"OUCH! Watch it!" Kero said in pain.  
  
Syaoran walked into the room. He tried to hold his laughter when he saw Kero. "Hahahaha! What happened to you, stuffed animal?"  
  
Kero glared at Syaoran. "I got punched in the nose by Sakura."  
  
Syaoran looked like he was going to laugh again, but he turned away.  
  
Then Kero turned to Sakura. "Sakura, I shook you so hard, but you still didn't wake up. You were in deep...what were you dreaming about?"  
  
Sakura looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Was it a continuation of the previous dreams?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura replied. "I'm going to go out. I need some air."  
  
They all watched Sakura leave.  
  
"Tell us the dream, Kero," Meiling said, puzzled.  
  
"Well..." Kero began.  
  
"Please?" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Okay...but don't tell Sakura," Kero said, looking around. He started telling them about the dream, but one person wasn't paying attention. Syaoran was staring at the door in which Sakura left the room.  
  
Meiling nudged him. "Come on, Syaoran. Listen."  
  
"Okay," he replied.  
  
Kero began again. As Syaoran listened, he frowned. = This sounds very familiar... =  
  
"And that's all I know," Kero concluded.  
  
"I want to know what happened next," Meiling said impatiently.  
  
"Only Sakura knows..." Kero said.  
  
"I'll look for her," Syaoran volunteered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow!" Sakura said, looking around her. "Syaoran has a big backyard. He even has a set of swings. I can imagine him playing here with Meiling! How kawaii! (Cute)." She sat on a swing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuya was sitting on a swing, when Clow walked up to her. She smiled as he came over.  
  
"Clow, can you give me a push?"  
  
"Sure, Sakuya!"  
  
"N-not so hard now," Sakuya stammered.  
  
He began to push gently. "Is this better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Clow smiled as he saw her swinging carefreely trough the air. She caught his eye and he blushed. "I'm going to push a little harder now, ok?"  
  
"Wait!" Sakuya said, but Clow pushed as hard as he could.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Sakuya screamed as she flew out of the swing. But then, Clow was right under her and caught her.  
  
"Phew!" Clow said, putting his hand on his head and running it through his hair. "That was close!"  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Clow," Sakuya said, smiling.  
  
"Your welcome," Clow said, blushing.  
  
"And your reward is this!" Sakuya leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Clow turned a bright tomato red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Syaoran was right over her. "Syaoran?" He was holding her with one arm supporting her neck and the other supporting her legs. "Why are you holding me?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "I...uh...caught you before you fell...You seemed to be asleep while you were swinging...Are you ok?" Syaoran looked concerned as he set her on her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said, smiling. "Just daydreaming, I guess."  
  
"Ok..." Syaoran didn't seem convinced. As Sakura was walking away, he grabbed her hand. "If you have any problems..."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Syaoran. I'm fine," Sakura reassured him.  
  
= Sakura... = Syaoran thought.  
  
  
  
Sorry itz very short, but i promise to have the next chapter up either today or tommorrw (unless i die or my comp breaks down)  
  
PLZ Review!  
  
Sneak Preview:  
  
"So did you ask her?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Ask who?" Syaoran replied, now looking at Meiling.  
  
"You know, Tomoyo."  
  
"No..." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura again.  
  
"Why not?" Meiling questioned.  
  
"What if she thinks I'm crazy?"  
  
"You never know unless you ask..."  
  
(REMEMBER ITZ ALL S+S not S+T) 


	4. A Long Day at the Beach

WOW CHAPTER FOUR ALREADY!! See! i keep my promises. @~@  
  
Err...ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or itz characters..blah blah  
  
For those of you who want to know, Sakura is the reincarnated form of Sakuya...yeah itz kind of obvious...but you know.  
  
ALSO this is SAKURA and SYAORAN ok? DONT FORGET!!  
  
  
  
  
  
(From Chapter Three...)  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Syaoran was right over her. "Syaoran?" He was holding her with one arm supporting her neck and the other supporting her legs. "Why are you holding me?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "I...uh...caught you before you fell...You seemed to be asleep while you were swinging...Are you ok?" Syaoran looked concerned as he set her on her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said, smiling. "Just daydreaming, I guess."  
  
"Ok..." Syaoran didn't seem convinced. As Sakura was walking away, he grabbed her hand. "If you have any problems..."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Syaoran. I'm fine," Sakura reassured him.  
  
= Sakura... = Syaoran thought.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I have a great idea!" Meiling said happily. "Let's go to the beach!"  
  
"All right!" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Now I can get a tan," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Are you coming, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh...ummm....I guess..." Syaoran turned a bright cherry red.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Meiling said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was swimming in the water, while Tomoyo was sunbathing. Syaoran and Meiling were sitting together under an umbrella. (Syaoran was mostly staring at Sakura.)  
  
"So did you ask her?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Ask who?" Syaoran replied, now looking at Meiling.  
  
"You know, Tomoyo."  
  
"No..." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura again.  
  
"Why not?" Meiling questioned.  
  
"What if she thinks I'm crazy?"  
  
"You never know unless you ask..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but, Syaoran!" Meiling interrupted. "She might end up with another guy. Do you know why?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Because you were too scared to ask." Meiling got up and went over to Tomoyo. She started whispering to her and Tomoyo got up. She grabbed a Coke from the cooler and sat next to Syaoran.  
  
"So," she said, opening her Coke. "Meiling said you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said, stretching." He felt his heart beating a million times per second. "Will you-"  
  
= Oh my gosh! Is he going to ask me out? Hope, hope, hope. =  
  
"Hey! It's you!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura.  
  
"Well...?" Tomoyo asked. She was playing with the tab on her Coke. = A, B, C, D, E,...Q, R, S! = She yanked it off on S (That's a game that you can play. You flip the tap back and forth, and on the letter it breaks off on, that's the first initial of the guy you will marry)  
  
"Wait, hold on," Syaoran said, shushing her.  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura!" Kazu said, making his way towards Sakura.  
  
"You remember my name?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course! I could never forget the name of such a beauty. It's Sakura." Kazu took her hand. "Do you remember mine?"  
  
"Wait...ok...it's..." She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Suddenly she said a name, but she hadn't really thought of it. It was like a subconscious thing. "...Kazan?"  
  
He stared at her for a while. = Is she dreaming too? = "No, it's Kazu."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said. She pulled her hand away.  
  
"It's ok." Kazu smiled. "Do you...only know how to speak Japanese?"  
  
"Nihombo? (Japanese?) Yeah." Sakura stared at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it because you can't speak Chinese?"  
  
"Can you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course. I can speak both, why?"  
  
"Tomoyo, Syaoran, and you can speak Chinese. I feel left out."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura."  
  
"Thanks, Kazu!" Sakura smiled.  
  
By this time, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran made it to where Sakura and Kazu were talking.  
  
"Hey, Kazu!" Meiling greeted. "Do you want to hang out with us?"  
  
"Sure," Kazu agreed.  
  
"I know!" Meiling said. "Let's all rent jetskis!"  
  
"All right!" Tomoyo assented. = What was Syaoran going to ask me? =  
  
= I was so close to knowing... = Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, all five of them were on their jet skis, when a gigantic storm cloud appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Let's go back!" Kazu yelled over the storm.  
  
They all agreed and made it back just before the storm hit. All except for Sakura.  
  
"Where is she?" Meiling asked, who was huddled under the umbrella.  
  
"Look!" Tomoyo said, pointing at the shore. They saw Sakura's jet ski, but no Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!!! Where are you?" Syaoran called out.  
  
"The waves must have knocked her off," Kazu explained.  
  
Syaoran ran out onto the shore. "Sakura!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuya and Clow were studying together in a gigantic library filled with books. Then, their teacher walked in with two other kids, a girl and a boy. "Master Reed," the teacher began. "Megumi and Kazan will be studying with you for a while so that you can learn how to perfect your Chinese."  
  
Clow, Megumi, and Kazan were royalty that were learning how to use magic. In those days, only royalty could learn how to use magic. (Megumi was the Queen's friend's daughter and Kazan was the Chief Advisor's son.) The only reason Sakura was there was because Clow had begged the teacher.  
  
"Um...teacher?" Sakuya asked slowly. "When will I be able to learn how to read and write Chinese?"  
  
"That's one thing I am forbidden to teach you," the teacher said dissmissively.  
  
"But this is China. Aren't I supposed to learn Chinese?"  
  
"Well I'm only going to teach you Japanese. Besides I think us important people should learn Chinese. What's the point of teaching you when you're not important to anyone here?"  
  
Sakuya gasped. Megumi covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Kazan looked like he was going to slap the teacher. Clow was one second away from killing the teacher. Sakuya ran out of the room, tears running down her face.  
  
"Sakuya!" Clow called after her. "Wait!"  
  
"Sit back down, Master Reed," the teacher commanded. "It's not like you to care about a peasant. What would your mother say?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuya ran to the seashore where she climbed onto a long row of rocks that stretched out like a giant arm into the sea. She sat down on the warm boulders. "I really wish I wasn't a peasant," she said to herself. "Then that mean old teacher will treat me equally."  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew off her scarf and it landed in the deep ocean.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakuya said, surprised. "Clow gave that to me on my last birthday!" She quickly walked to the edge of the wall of rocks, and dived off to get it.  
  
At that time, Clow was looking for Sakuya at the beach and saw her diving into the sea. "No! Sakuya!" he yelled. "It's not worth it!" He climbed the rocks, ran to the edge, and dived in after her. Clow looked around. "Sakuya!!! Where are you?"  
  
"Clow?" Sakuya said, puzzled. She was treading water, holding onto the scarf. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Clow grabbed her arm and swam for the beach. They sat down next to each other on the damp sand, gasping for air.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Clow asked, staring right at Sakuya. "Killing yourself is not the answer!"  
  
"Demo-" Sakuya began.  
  
"Do you want to die?" Clow asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What about me, Sakuya?" Clow inquired. "I'll be sad. You know I can't live without you."  
  
"Yeah," Sakuya said sarcastically. "You're the only one that cares."  
  
Clow grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Stop saying that." Then he hugged her. "I don't want to lose you, ever!"  
  
Sakuya smiled. "You're right. As long as I have you." They sat their for a while quietly. "Clow?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um...I thought you should know...I really jumped off to get the scarf you gave me on my birthday."  
  
"What?! You mean to tell me I've been babbling on and on for nothing?"  
  
Sakuya giggled. "But thank you. It made me feel better." She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Clow looked at her. = It made me feel better, too. =  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said, opening her eyes.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, but my head hurts," Sakura said as she sat up. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Syaoran saved you," Meiling said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Syaoran!" Sakura said.  
  
He blushed. "Uh...no...uhhh...problem..."  
  
"Come on, Sakura," Kazu said, helping her up. "Let's get you something to eat." Sakura leaned on him. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Let's go."  
  
They walked past Syaoran. Kazu secretly pushed Syaoran.  
  
"Hoy! (Hey!)"  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.  
  
"He pushed me!" Syaoran yelled, gesturing at Kazan.  
  
"I'm hungry, too!" Meiling interrupted, running up to Kazu and Sakura.  
  
"So what were you going to ask me?" Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh...Tomoyo...I-"  
  
"Come on you two! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Coming," Syaoran said, relieved.  
  
"O-okay.." Tomoyo said slowly.  
  
  
  
I made this extra long, just to make up for Chapter Three. ^o^  
  
Okay, okay. They (the kids in China) SHOULD be able to KNOW everything about Chinese, but that's just how the story goes. (If you read carefully, you should sorta get it.)  
  
REMEMBER S+S  
  
PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
email me if you have problems/questions 


	5. Dreaming Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or itz characters..blah blah  
  
S+S FOREVER  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Syaoran was sitting outside, under a cherry tree. He sighed as the wind blew his brown hair. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran," his cousin said.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Meiling said. "You thought I was Sakura, didn't you. Or did you think I was Tomoyo?"  
  
Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"What's been on your mind?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Nothing much," he replied, looking away.  
  
"You can't lie to me, Syaoran. I know something is wrong."  
  
Syaoran kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Please tell me!" Meiling pleaded.  
  
"Ok...ok...fine." Syaoran looked around, to make sure no one was listening. "But don't tell anyone ok?"  
  
"Fine." Meiling replied. "Spill."  
  
"I've been...having this dream..." He told Meiling about the dream he had. "It's almost the same dream as what Sakura's been having."  
  
Meiling stared at Syaoran.  
  
"And it's almost the same thing as what's going on here. The person I was in that dream, was having an arranged marriage, and here I am, getting an arranged marriage. It's weird... And there was something about a girl being murdered..." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Um...Syaoran?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who were you in that dream?"  
  
"My mother, at least I think she was, in the dream, called me Clow..."  
  
"And...what was the girl's name?"  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes. "Her name was..." he thought back and closed his eyes again. "Sakuya..." He got up and walked away.  
  
"Sakuya?" Meiling said to herself... = Are Syaoran and Sakura having linked dreams? =  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "What a day!" She dried her hair, threw on a pink bath robe, and put on fuzzy pink slippers. As Sakura quietly made her way downstairs, she heard Syaoran's mother talking. = Who is she speaking to? =  
  
"Syaoran, I think Tomoyo would make a perfect bride. You two seem to be hanging out a lot, too."  
  
= No way! I better tell Tomoyo! How exciting! = Sakura quickly left for Tomoyo's room.  
  
"I'm don't think I want to marry Tomoyo, Mother. I mean...I..."  
  
Sakura ran upstairs and found Meiling and Tomoyo sitting in Meiling's room.  
  
"Guess what, Tomoyo!" Sakura began excitedly. "Syaoran's mom is considering you to be Syaoran's wife!!!"  
  
"Really?!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah! But don't tell them anything. I sort of overheard." Sakura looked up and saw that Meiling was about to leave the room. "Where are you going, Meiling?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular," she said as she excited the room.  
  
Tomoyo began to panic. "Do you think she still likes Syaoran?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aunty?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's about Syaoran getting married to Tomoyo. You see...I think I figured something out....it's very important..."  
  
"Yes, go on..." Yelan replied thoughtfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kid (boy) sat in a tree and saw Clow and Sakuya walking towards the tree he was sitting on. He hid behind some branches and leaves. Clow and Sakuya sat right underneath the branch he was hiding on. He tried to move closer to hear what they were saying. Suddenly, a berry fell out of his pocket.  
  
= Oh no! I was going to give that to Sakuya... =  
  
"Ow..." Clow said, rubbing the part where the thing had hit. He looked around and saw that it was a pink and green wishing berry. He picked it up and handed it to the girl. "Here, for you."  
  
"Arigato," she said. "But what is it?"  
  
The kid quietly climbed down the tree and ran to the guards who seemed to be searching for something or someone. = That berry, I was going to give it to Sakuya, but that idiot gave it to her! I'm going to make him suffer for that. =  
  
"Guards!" he called out. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"We must find Master Reed. Queen Reed wanted to speak to him."  
  
"I know where he is," the kid said slyly. He quickly told them and the guards ran to where they were sitting. He followed behind and arrived to see Sakuya being stabbed by the guards. = No! They killed her! =  
  
The Chief Guard approached him, who had been watching the whole scene. "We have your reward, kid."  
  
"I don't want your damn reward! You killed her!"  
  
The Chief grinned. "This is your reward for murder, because you have been charged with killing a peasant." He drew out his sword and stabbed the boy.  
  
The boy gasped for air as the guard walked away.  
  
"Damn you, Clow Reed. I will have my revenge. She is mine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kid woke up. "Ahh! Not again! When will it end?? Sakuya!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was swinging on the swing again. She looked up at the night sky. The stars seemed fuzzy and blurry. =Something doesn't feel right. Why do I feel so dizzy?= She closed her eyes and started to fall backwards out of the swing.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he caught her right before she hit the ground. Sakura opened her eyes. "We've got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"Hey," she said weakly. "Why are you up? It's almost midnight."  
  
"I saw you walking out here. Why are you up?"  
  
"I...couldn't sleep." Sakura sat on the swing again.  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran asked, sitting on the swing next to her. "Is it those dreams?"  
  
Sakura nodded, looking at the stars.  
  
They sat quietly for a while.  
  
"We should go in," Syaoran said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Sakura said.  
  
"You could catch a cold."  
  
"I'm all right."  
  
"Okay then. You asked for it." Syaoran took her hand and began to drag her towards the house.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me," Sakura said, laughing.  
  
"You should've listened to me before," Syaoran said, still walking.  
  
"I'll scream!" Sakura threatened.  
  
"Go ahead. Wake everyone up."  
  
"Let go!" Sakura whispered.  
  
They finally reached the door and walked inside.  
  
"There, we're in," Syaoran said. He blushed when he realized he was still holding onto her hand. "Oh, sorry about that."  
  
"Say..."  
  
"What, Sakura?" = God, I love saying her name. =  
  
"Do you like Tomoyo?"  
  
= Huh? = "W...what makes you say that?"  
  
"Well you're always blushing around her."  
  
"I..I do not!"  
  
"Uh-huh, sure..." Sakura said sarcastically. She smiled.  
  
"No, really- "  
  
"You know... I think you two make a cute couple." Sakura smiled again and went to her room.  
  
"..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakuya! Wait up!" Megumi called.  
  
"Oh...hi..." Sakuya said. She was on her way to Clow's house, reaching the front gate.  
  
"Stay away from Clow," Megumi said to Sakura.  
  
"Why? You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"No, he's um...sick."  
  
"Oops. Sorry" = I guess I got carried away...=  
  
"No problem," Megumi said.  
  
"Hey Megumi. Hi Sakuya!" Kazan said, catching up to them.  
  
"What's up, Kazan?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Well, what do you guys want to do then?" Sakuya asked. = Is it just me or are they being nice? =  
  
"Let's go shopping," Kazan suggested.  
  
"Well, I'd love to come," Megumi began, but I'm going to uh...go home. She winked at Kazan.  
  
"O-okay," Sakuya said. "But let me talk to Clow..."  
  
"Well..uhh...Clow said he was tired and not to bother him," Megumi quickly answered.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked, getting suspicious.  
  
"I called him this morning."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Let's go, Sakuya," Kazan said, taking her hand.  
  
The two of them walked off as Megumi watched them leave. = Yes, now I have Clow all to myself! = Megumi knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened slightly. "Ah. It's you Mistress Megumi. Please, come in." The butler opened the door all the way.  
  
"Will you tell Clow I'm here?"  
  
"Yes, madam." The butler went upstairs to where Clow was looking out the window. He saw everything that happened with Sakuya and Kazan, but couldn't hear what they were saying. "Master. Megumi is here to see you."  
  
"Huh? Oh, okay." He made is way downstairs. = Maybe I can ask Megumi what happened. =  
  
"Hey Clow," Megumi greeted, hugging him.  
  
"Hey," he responded, but didn't hug her back.  
  
"So um....where are Sakuya and Kazan?"  
  
"Well Sakuya was coming, but when she saw Kazan, she said that Kazan and her would go shopping. So I came."  
  
"Oh." Clow looked troubled. = She wouldn't even say hi? =  
  
"Well... I think they like each other. Don't you think they make a cute couple?"  
  
= What? Sakuya and Kazan? No... =  
  
"Well?" Megumi asked impatiently.  
  
"Huh? Yeah..." = But I thought... =  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess..." = She didn't even say 'Hi' or tell me where she was going... Maybe Megumi is right... =  
  
"Good. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"You know what? I think I'm feeling kind of sick. I'm going up to my room."  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want me to come up with you?"  
  
"No!" Clow shouted.  
  
Megumi stepped back.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I...I just want to be alone right now..." Clow walked upstairs to his room and collapsed on the bed. = Sakuya... =  
  
Megumi frowned. = Sakuya...you will never have Clow. =  
  
A few hours later, Sakuya came over to Clow's mansion. She knocked on the door, and the butler came out. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"May I see Clow please?" she asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry but he's not feeling well right now..."  
  
"Can I come in anyways? I just want to tell Clow that I hope he gets better soon..."  
  
"Well, alright. After all, you two seem to be good friends." The butler opened the door and let Sakuya in.  
  
Sakuya found her way to Clow's room and knocked on the door. "Clow?" she asked. There was no answer. = That's odd. The butler said he was here... = She tried the doorknob, it worked. She slowly opened the door. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Sakuya, leave." Clow's voice sounded harsh. He was sitting at his desk, his back turned towards Sakuya.  
  
"What? Are you mad at me? I came to visit you..."  
  
"Sure. Right after you ditched me to go with Kazan."  
  
"I didn't ditch you..."  
  
"Yeah, right, Sakuya. I watched the whole thing upstairs!"  
  
"Megumi said..."  
  
"Don't tell me what Megumi said. I know what Megumi said. She told me that you two were going shopping."  
  
"No, you don't understand..."  
  
"No, YOU don't understand. I told you to leave so LEAVE."  
  
Tears began to well up in Sakuya's eyes. "C-Clow... Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
Clow closed his eyes. = I can't stand this...I can't hear her cry...But she has to stop hanging out with me if she wants to be with Kazan. She's probably just hanging out with me just because we used to... I don't want to be a burden. I want what's best for my Sakuya...even if it means...leaving me...=  
  
"Yes, leave! Go with your new best friend, Kazan."  
  
"K-Kazan? But you're my best friend Clow! You're the only friend I have..."  
  
"Sakuya...I know you two are a couple..."  
  
Sakuya stood there, shocked. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, Megumi told me. I hope you two have fun." Clow took a deep breath. "You can leave now and you don't have to bother visiting me anymore."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"NO." Sakuya said louder. "NO, I WON'T leave. I'm staying RIGHT HERE."  
  
"Why? Just leave..." = It'll be easier for both of us... =  
  
"My turn. Why?" Sakuya walked up to Clow and made him face her. "I'm NOT going out with Kazan. No, I DON'T like Kazan." She stood straight, hands on her hips. "Clear enough for you?"  
  
Clow sighed with relief, but he still had his doubts. "Then why didn't you visit me?"  
  
"Because," Sakuya said, smiling gently. "Megumi said that you were sick and to visit you later because you were tired."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh."  
  
Both of them smiled. "I'm glad we got that cleared," Clow said.  
  
"Me, too," Sakuya said. "Oh wait!" Sakuya said, hitting her forehead. "I almost forgot." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a green sweatshirt.  
  
"Green?" Clow asked, puzzled. "But that's not my favorite color, you know that..."  
  
"I know...but something told me that you would eventually like it..."  
  
"Thanks, Sakuya," Clow said.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
  
  
You might be thinking, why is Sakura being so nice, if she liked Clow before? Well, its because not EVERYTHING is the same. Most of it is. Sakura is still Sakura (unselfish, etc. Plus, she didnt' kiss  
  
Syaoran yet ^o^ )  
  
PLZ R+R or EMAIL ME 


	6. The Plot Thickens

I'll be making a new fan fic soon (dont worry! I'll finish this one) keep checking back and i'll tell you what it's about and give you sneak previews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or itz characters..blah blah  
  
S+S FOREVER  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Syaoran was sitting outside, under a cherry tree. He sighed as the wind blew his brown hair, making it even messier. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran," his cousin said.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Meiling said. "You thought I was Sakura, didn't you. Or did you think I was Tomoyo?"  
  
Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"What's been on your mind?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Nothing much," he replied, looking away.  
  
"You can't lie to me, Syaoran. I know something is wrong."  
  
Syaoran kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Please tell me!" Meiling pleaded.  
  
"Ok...ok...fine." Syaoran looked around, to make sure no one was listening. "But don't tell anyone ok?"  
  
"Fine." Meiling replied. "Spill."  
  
"I've been...having this dream..." He told Meiling about the dream he had. "It's almost the same dream as what Sakura's been having."  
  
Meiling stared at Syaoran.  
  
"And it's almost the same thing as what's going on here. The person I was in that dream, was having an arranged marriage, and here I am, getting an arranged marriage. It's weird... And there was something about a girl being murdered..." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Um...Syaoran?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who were you in that dream?"  
  
"My mother, at least I think she was, in the dream, called me Clow..."  
  
"And...what was the girl's name?"  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes. "Her name was..." he thought back and closed his eyes again. "Sakuya..." He got up and walked away.  
  
"Sakuya?" Meiling said to herself... = Are Syaoran and Sakura having linked dreams? =  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "What a day!" She dried her hair, threw on a pink bath robe, and put on fuzzy pink slippers. As Sakura quietly made her way downstairs, she heard Syaoran's mother talking. = Who is she speaking to? =  
  
"Syaoran, I think Tomoyo would make a perfect bride. You two seem to be hanging out a lot, too."  
  
= No way! I better tell Tomoyo! How exciting! = Sakura quickly left for Tomoyo's room.  
  
"I'm don't think I want to marry Tomoyo, Mother. I mean...I..."  
  
Sakura ran upstairs and found Meiling and Tomoyo sitting in Meiling's room.  
  
"Guess what, Tomoyo!" Sakura began excitedly. "Syaoran's mom is considering you to be Syaoran's wife!!!"  
  
"Really?!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah! But don't tell them anything. I sort of overheard." Sakura looked up and saw that Meiling was about to leave the room. "Where are you going, Meiling?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular," she said as she exited the room.  
  
Tomoyo began to panic. "Do you think she still likes Syaoran?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aunty?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's about Syaoran getting married to Tomoyo. You see...I think I figured something out....it's very important..."  
  
"Yes, go on..." Yelan replied thoughtfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kid (boy) sat in a tree and saw Clow and Sakuya walking towards the tree he was sitting on. He hid behind some branches and leaves. Clow and Sakuya sat right underneath the branch he was hiding on. He tried to move closer to hear what they were saying. Suddenly, a berry fell out of his pocket.  
  
= Oh no! I was going to give that to Sakuya... =  
  
"Ow..." Clow said, rubbing the part where the thing had hit. He looked around and saw that it was a pink and green wishing berry. He picked it up and handed it to the girl. "Here, for you."  
  
"Arigato," she said. "But what is it?"  
  
The kid quietly climbed down the tree and ran to the guards who seemed to be searching for something or someone. = That berry, I was going to give it to Sakuya, but that idiot gave it to her! I'm going to make him suffer for that. =  
  
"Guards!" he called out. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"We must find Master Reed. Queen Reed wanted to speak to him."  
  
"I know where he is," the kid said slyly. He quickly told them and the guards ran to where they were sitting. He followed behind and arrived to see Sakuya being stabbed by the guards. = No! They killed her! =  
  
The Chief Guard approached him, who had been watching the whole scene. "We have your reward, kid."  
  
"I don't want your damn reward! You killed her!"  
  
The Chief grinned. "This is your reward for murder, because you have been charged with killing a peasant." He drew out his sword and stabbed the boy.  
  
The boy gasped for air as the guard walked away.  
  
"Damn you, Clow Reed. I will have my revenge. She is mine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kid woke up. "Ahh! Not again! When will it end?? Sakuya!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was swinging on the swing again. She looked up at the night sky. The stars seemed fuzzy and blurry. =Something doesn't feel right. Why do I feel so dizzy?= She closed her eyes and started to fall backwards out of the swing.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he caught her right before she hit the ground. Sakura opened her eyes. "We've got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"Hey," she said weakly. "Why are you up? It's almost midnight."  
  
"I saw you walking out here. Why are you up?"  
  
"I...couldn't sleep." Sakura sat on the swing again.  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran asked, sitting on the swing next to her. "Is it those dreams?"  
  
Sakura nodded, looking at the stars.  
  
They sat quietly for a while.  
  
"We should go in," Syaoran said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Sakura said.  
  
"You could catch a cold."  
  
"I'm all right."  
  
"Okay then. You asked for it." Syaoran took her hand and began to drag her towards the house.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me," Sakura said, laughing.  
  
"You should've listened to me before," Syaoran said, still walking.  
  
"I'll scream!" Sakura threatened.  
  
"Go ahead. Wake everyone up."  
  
"Let go!" Sakura whispered.  
  
They finally reached the door and walked inside.  
  
"There, we're in," Syaoran said. He blushed when he realized he was still holding onto her hand. "Oh, sorry about that."  
  
"Say..."  
  
"What, Sakura?" = God, I love saying her name. =  
  
"Do you like Tomoyo?"  
  
= Huh? = "W...what makes you say that?"  
  
"Well you're always blushing around her."  
  
"I..I do not!"  
  
"Uh-huh, sure..." Sakura said sarcastically. She smiled.  
  
"No, really- "  
  
"You know... I think you two make a cute couple." Sakura smiled again and went to her room.  
  
"..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakuya! Wait up!" Megumi called.  
  
"Oh...hi..." Sakuya said. She was on her way to Clow's house, reaching the front gate.  
  
"Stay away from Clow," Megumi said to Sakura.  
  
"Why? You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"No, he's um...sick."  
  
"Oops. Sorry" = I guess I got carried away...=  
  
"No problem," Megumi said.  
  
"Hey Megumi. Hi Sakuya!" Kazan said, catching up to them.  
  
"What's up, Kazan?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Well, what do you guys want to do then?" Sakuya asked. = Is it just me or are they being nice? =  
  
"Let's go shopping," Kazan suggested.  
  
"Well, I'd love to come," Megumi began, but I'm going to uh...go home. She winked at Kazan.  
  
"O-okay," Sakuya said. "But let me talk to Clow..."  
  
"Well..uhh...Clow said he was tired and not to bother him," Megumi quickly answered.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked, getting suspicious.  
  
"I called him this morning."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Let's go, Sakuya," Kazan said, taking her hand.  
  
The two of them walked off as Megumi watched them leave. = Yes, now I have Clow all to myself! = Megumi knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened slightly. "Ah. It's you Mistress Megumi. Please, come in." The butler opened the door all the way.  
  
"Will you tell Clow I'm here?"  
  
"Yes, madam." The butler went upstairs to where Clow was looking out the window. He saw everything that happened with Sakuya and Kazan, but couldn't hear what they were saying. "Master. Megumi is here to see you."  
  
"Huh? Oh, okay." He made is way downstairs. = Maybe I can ask Megumi what happened. =  
  
"Hey Clow," Megumi greeted, hugging him.  
  
"Hey," he responded, but didn't hug her back.  
  
"So um....where are Sakuya and Kazan?"  
  
"Well Sakuya was coming, but when she saw Kazan, she said that Kazan and her would go shopping. So I came."  
  
"Oh." Clow looked troubled. = She wouldn't even say hi? =  
  
"Well... I think they like each other. Don't you think they make a cute couple?"  
  
= What? Sakuya and Kazan? No... =  
  
"Well?" Megumi asked impatiently.  
  
"Huh? Yeah..." = But I thought... =  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess..." = She didn't even say 'Hi' or tell me where she was going... Maybe Megumi is right... =  
  
"Good. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"You know what? I think I'm feeling kind of sick. I'm going up to my room."  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want me to come up with you?"  
  
"No!" Clow shouted.  
  
Megumi stepped back.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I...I just want to be alone right now..." Clow walked upstairs to his room and collapsed on the bed. = Sakuya... =  
  
Megumi frowned. = Sakuya...you will never have Clow. =  
  
A few hours later, Sakuya came over to Clow's mansion. She knocked on the door, and the butler came out. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"May I see Clow please?" she asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry but he's not feeling well right now..."  
  
"Can I come in anyways? I just want to tell Clow that I hope he gets better soon..."  
  
"Well, alright. After all, you two seem to be good friends." The butler opened the door and let Sakuya in.  
  
Sakuya found her way to Clow's room and knocked on the door. "Clow?" she asked. There was no answer. = That's odd. The butler said he was here... = She tried the doorknob, it worked. She slowly opened the door. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Sakuya, leave." Clow's voice sounded harsh. He was sitting at his desk, his back turned towards Sakuya.  
  
"What? Are you mad at me? I came to visit you..."  
  
"Sure. Right after you ditched me to go with Kazan."  
  
"I didn't ditch you..."  
  
"Yeah, right, Sakuya. I watched the whole thing upstairs!"  
  
"Megumi said..."  
  
"Don't tell me what Megumi said. I know what Megumi said. She told me that you two were going shopping."  
  
"No, you don't understand..."  
  
"No, YOU don't understand. I told you to leave so LEAVE."  
  
Tears began to well up in Sakuya's eyes. "C-Clow... Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
Clow closed his eyes. = I can't stand this...I can't hear her cry...But she has to stop hanging out with me if she wants to be with Kazan. She's probably just hanging out with me just because we used to... I don't want to be a burden. I want what's best for my Sakuya...even if it means...leaving me...=  
  
"Yes, leave! Go with your new best friend, Kazan."  
  
"K-Kazan? But you're my best friend Clow! You're the only friend I have..."  
  
"Sakuya...I know you two are a couple..."  
  
Sakuya stood there, shocked. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, Megumi told me. I hope you two have fun." Clow took a deep breath. "You can leave now and you don't have to bother visiting me anymore."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"NO." Sakuya said louder. "NO, I WON'T leave. I'm staying RIGHT HERE."  
  
"Why? Just leave..." = It'll be easier for both of us... =  
  
"My turn. Why?" Sakuya walked up to Clow and made him face her. "I'm NOT going out with Kazan. No, I DON'T like Kazan." She stood straight, hands on her hips. "Clear enough for you?"  
  
Clow sighed with relief, but he still had his doubts. "Then why didn't you visit me?"  
  
"Because," Sakuya said, smiling gently. "Megumi said that you were sick and to visit you later because you were tired."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh."  
  
Both of them smiled. "I'm glad we got that cleared," Clow said.  
  
"Me, too," Sakuya said. "Oh wait!" Sakuya said, hitting her forehead. "I almost forgot." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a green sweatshirt.  
  
"Green?" Clow asked, puzzled. "But that's not my favorite color, you know that..."  
  
"I know...but something told me that you would eventually like it..."  
  
"Thanks, Sakuya," Clow said.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
  
  
You might be thinking, why is Sakura being so nice, if she liked Clow before? Well, its because not EVERYTHING is the same. Most of it is. Sakura is still Sakura (unselfish, etc. Plus, she didnt' kiss  
  
Syaoran yet ^o^ )  
  
PLZ R+R or EMAIL ME 


	7. A New Character, A New Feeling

I'll be making a new fan fic soon (dont worry! I'll finish this one) keep checking back and i'll tell you what it's about and give you sneak previews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or itz characters..blah blah  
  
S+S FOREVER  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Everyone was sitting around quietly in the Li Mansion's living room. Suddenly they heard Meiling run into the room. "Guess what!" She said. "There's a parade tomorrow! There's even going to be fireworks! Can we go, Aunt?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Yelan said, not looking up from her embroidery.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Let me guess," Sakura said, looking up from her magazine. "You want to go with Kazu?"  
  
Meiling winked and Sakura laughed. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I wonder whose going to be paired with Tomoyo," Sakura said, nudging her friend.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said, blushing.  
  
"Well then, I guess I cant go though," Sakura said.  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't have anyone to go with."  
  
"Why don't you go with Syaoran?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I can't do that..." Sakura said.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo began, "I know I guy who wants to meet you. He's really nice. I met him when I went shopping!"  
  
"Oh, okay then." Sakuya agreed. = It's only a parade... =  
  
"Isn't this great?" Tomoyo said to Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran said, looking away from Tomoyo, but resting his eyes on a cherry tree outside.  
  
  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
"Look, Kazu! Horses!" Meiling said, pointing.  
  
"Yeah, I see them," Kazu said, staring off into space.  
  
"So, Matt," Sakura said. "How do you like it so far?"  
  
"Ehh...it's okay."  
  
"Oh. I'm I boring or something? You don't have to stay if you dot want to..."  
  
"You're the one that's boring," Matt said, indicating towards Syaoran. "The only reason why I'm staying is because you're here."  
  
= Oh, please. = Sakura thought.  
  
Syaoran gave him the evil death glare.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to him and linked her arm with his. "Syaoran, this is so wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah...ummm....Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "I...I..."  
  
"See!" Sakura said to Syaoran. "You're blushing!"  
  
"Wha-waht? I was not!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "It's okay. You don't have to be embaressed."  
  
"Come on, Sakura," Matt said. "Let's go somewhere else."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"To...see the fireworks better!" Matt took her hand and began to lead her away. "Don't worry! I'll drop her off."  
  
"Bye, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, winking.  
  
= Sakura... = Syaoran thought.  
  
= Don't leave... = Kazu said to himself.  
  
= I wish i was alone with Kazu," Meiling thought. "Let's go over there, Kazu," Meiling said, pointing in the opposite direction as Sakura.  
  
"Wait..but..." Kazu was interrupted by Meiling who dragged him away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Later)  
  
"This is a great spot!" Matt said as he sat on a wooden bench atop a hill.  
  
Sakura sat on the other side. "Uh...no one's around..."  
  
"They're probably watching the parade."  
  
"Right," Sakura looked up at the stars.  
  
"S-sakura?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I like you."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I don't expect you to say anything right now. But, meet me here at sundown, tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Really, Matt...I don't know..."  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's take you home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Later)  
  
"Today was fun, wasn't it Sakura," asked Matt, his arm around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to wait there tomorrow until you come. Please come." Matt kissed her cheek. "Until tomorrow."  
  
Sakura quickly opened the gate into the Li Mansion and up the driveway.  
  
"Hey, Sakura."  
  
She turned around and say Syaoran standing there.  
  
"Hi." She waited for Syaoran to come closer, which he did. Then she asked, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh! I was...uh...taking out the garbage..."  
  
"Oh." = Doesn't the servants do that? =  
  
"Umm...i kinda overheard what you guys were saying. What did me mean about waiting?"  
  
"Oh, that..."  
  
They walked over to the swings, where each sat down on a swing. Sakura told him everything.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura said truthfully.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Sakura? I love you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up, Syaoran."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you're just kidding."  
  
"What? Why would i?"  
  
"You were just trying to cheer me up."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Syaoran, I still have some things to clear out of my head. I'm really tired right now. I hope you have sweet dreams."  
  
Syaoran watched her retreating figure. "But I do love you..."  
  
  
  
Sorry itz kinda short! I promise the next one will be longer!!!  
  
Hmmm Matt looks like trouble  
  
AND SYAORAN CONFESSED but Sakura didn't believe him :(  
  
(She can be so dense sometimes)  
  
AHHHH *hides under the table* I'm sorry i'll make it better i promise!  
  
PLZ R+R or EMAIL ME 


	8. I Never Knew

I'll be making a new fan fic soon (dont worry! I'll finish this one) keep checking back and i'll tell you what it's about and give you sneak previews! (It'll be finished after my spring break!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or itz characters..blah blah  
  
S+S FOREVER  
  
Im going to do my best to finish this by Saturday because i'm leaving on a family vacation on Sunday! Review so i can finish faster!!!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Sakura ran to the dining room. "Sorry. Am I late?"  
  
"You're just in time. Sit," Yelan said.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"In his room," Yelan answered.  
  
"Isn't he going to eat? He skipped breakfast and it's lunchtime..." Tomoyo began to worry.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura replied. = Could it be because what he said to me was true and I took it as a joke? = She shook her head. = No way. =  
  
"Why are you shaking your head," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh..no reason."  
  
Suddenly, the door rang, distracting Tomoyo from asking Sakura any more questions.  
  
Wei exited the room to get the door. In a few minutes, he returned, followed by Kazu.  
  
"Who invited him?" Sakura whispered to Meiling.  
  
"I did," she replied.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me," Kazan said, bowing to everyone. He sat down in a chair.  
  
"Sakura, why don't you see if Syaoran will come down now."  
  
"I'll get him," Tomoyo said, standing up.  
  
Meiling's hand suddenly slipped, and her glass of juice fell right on Tomoyo's skirt. "Oh...I'm sorry Tomoyo. Let me dry up you." She looked up. "Sakura? Why are you still sitting there? Get Syaoran."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"I'll go to," Kazu said, getting ready to escort her.  
  
= Oh no you don't. = Meiling thought. = She needs to talk to him alone. = As he walked over to Sakura, she tripped him with her foot. "Kazu! Watch your Step!"  
  
"OW!" Kazu said. "I think I'll sit down now..."  
  
"Err...okay." Sakura got up and left the room, finding her way to Syaoran's room.  
  
"Syaoran?" she asked. There was no response. "Syaoran? I know you're in there." She leaned on the door, and saw that it was open. She carefully walked inside. Syaoran was sitting in bed, propped up by pillows. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to come down?"  
  
"Sakura, I really don't want to talk about it. Can you just tell everyone to leave me alone?"  
  
She opened her eyes in shock. = What's going on? = "Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
  
"No! Just go..."  
  
Sakura bit her lip, then left the room.  
  
Syaoran sighed, depressed. = Sakura. =  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(IN the PAST)  
  
Clow sighed, depressed. = Sakuya. =  
  
Suddenly, his mother walked through the door. "Clow? I want you to meet your fiancé."  
  
He looked up and stifled a gasp.  
  
"Hi, Clow." It was Megumi.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to get better aquatinted."  
  
Megumi blushed, while Clow looked away.  
  
"Clow?" she asked.  
  
Clow nodded.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm glad we're engaged. I had a crush on you since forever and ..."  
  
"That's really nice, but could you leave? I need time to...think of a present to give you.."  
  
"Oh really??" Megumi said excitedly. "All right! A present from MY Clow!"  
  
Clow shuddered hearing these words as Megumi left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(IN THE PRESENT)  
  
A few minutes later, Yelan went up to Syaoran's room. "Syaoran, you must go downstairs."  
  
Syaoran sat quietly in the bed, as if he were asleep.  
  
Yelan took out a fan from her kimono, and said an incantation. Suddenly, Syaoran felt himself being lifted up from the bed. He was moved to the side, then dropped. "OW!" he said.  
  
"Downstairs." Yelan ordered. "Now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A FEW MINUTES LATER)  
  
"Finally," Meiling said as she saw the defeated Syaoran come downstairs.  
  
"Welcome back, Syaoran," Tomoyo giggled. "Sit next to me!"  
  
Sakura smiled at him as he sat down. She was sitting next to Kazu, who was also staying for dinner. "Um.. If you don't mind, I have to meet someone in an hour." She looked outside at the slowly setting sun. = What am I going to do about Matt? = She got up and left the room.  
  
"Um...I need to go to," Meiling said, following Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(IN Sakura's room)  
  
"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meiling closed the door behind her. "I need to tell you something."  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Tomoyo came into the room.  
  
"I figured it all out!" she said.  
  
Meiling had a sweat drop.  
  
"You're going to meet Matt, aren't you!"  
  
Meiling sighed with relief.  
  
"Err...yeah." Sakura replied.  
  
"OOO! Let me choose the PERFECT outfit!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
It was too late. Tomoyo was rummaging through all of her and Sakura's stuff looking for the right dress.  
  
= I have to tell her before she leaves. = Meiling thought.  
  
"This looks nice. Ooo, what about this? This one too."  
  
= By the time she chooses it'll be midnight. = Sakura thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(LATER)  
  
Fifteen minutes before sundown, Sakura made her way outside, alone. She took a little purse that matched her dress that contained her Sakura cards. She never felt completely safe without them.  
  
= FINALLY! = Meiling thought.  
  
"Meiling! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Syaoran told me what you're going to do."  
  
"Oh...." Sakura looked away.  
  
"Are you going to say yes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...Syaoran loves you."  
  
Sakura looked up at Meiling. "No, he doesn't."  
  
"Are you really that dense, Sakura?"  
  
"Then why is he always blushing around Tomoyo?"  
  
"HE just wanted to know if you liked him back. That big dolt just got nervous so he turned red."  
  
"But....I promised to meet Matt....I never knew...."  
  
"Then do this. Tell Matt you don't like him. Then go to the beach where we swam. He'll be waiting for you. If this doesn't work, Tomoyo will have Syaoran."  
  
"Is that why you left when I said Tomoyo was going to get married to him?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Sakura turned red.  
  
"Well, hurry up, you'll be late!" Meiling gave her a little hug. "Don't forget."  
  
"O yeah! Thanks, I'll remember." She quickly made her way to the place where she would meet Matt.  
  
Meiling smiled, turned and walked away.  
  
But then, someone came out from behind a bush. "I've got to do something or Syaoran won't be mine anymore!" Madison shook her head. "I've got to do something!"  
  
But someone else heard her. = I wonder what Tomoyo is going to do. = Kazu jumped out of the tree and followed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(LATER)  
  
Sakura finally reached the place where she had been with Matt the night before. He wasn't there yet, but she decided to wait. She had to tell him.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Matt said, leaning forward to give her a kiss.  
  
Sakura moved away.  
  
"I can't hide this from you," she said. "I don't love you.  
  
"You don't what?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura said, walking away. Suddenly, she was held back by Matt grabber her arm. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Now you either come with us willingly or by force."  
  
"We?" Sakura asked, trying to free herself.  
  
Matt snapped his fingers with his free hand and a bunch of bodyguards surrounded them. "Tomoyo called and told me everything. That's why I was late. She lent me her bodyguards as an...insurance."  
  
= Tomoyo? My best friend? = Sakura took her free hand and felt her bag. = My Sakura cards! But I can't use them unless I can get myself free. = She slowly unzipped the bag without Matt noticing. He was talking to the guards. She pulled out the first card, the Through card. = Perfect! = She closed her eyes and concentrated. = Maybe I can talk to the cards without using the wand. = Suddenly, she felt weird, different, but she didn't know how. She opened her eyes and tugged at her hand again, and it went right through Matt's hand. =Yes!= Sakura put the card back into her bag, and ran for all she was worth.  
  
"Hey!" One of the guards yelled.  
  
Sakura kept running, Matt and the bodyguards right behind. = I can't stop. Li, wait for me! = She pulled out another card at random. = Dash! = she thought, and she ran as swiftly as the wind. When she stopped running, she was at an unknown part of Hong Kong. She took out another card, and this time used her wand. "Fly!" Sakura flew over Hong Kong until she saw the coastline, suddenly, her eyes began to close and her ride got bumpier and bumpier. = I guess using my cards like that really drained me... = She crashed into the sand, asleep. Her wand shrank and her hand closed over it. As soon as her eyes closed, it began to drizzle, then rain.  
  
  
  
GRR EVIL MATT (don't worry, he won't cause more trouble, promise) OH NO! What about SYAORAN? he's still waiting for Sakura at the beach!!!  
  
And about Sakura using her cards taht wierd way...it was a desprate situation. She's a stronger card's mistress now, so she can use it that way.  
  
  
  
PLZ R+R or EMAIL ME 


	9. Explanations and Epilogue

Thanks to all who reviewed!! I can't believe you all read it! *sniff* wow!  
  
I have a new FanFic! I hope you'll read it. It's called Where There Is Love  
  
It'll be posted after i post this chapter. Here's a preview!!  
  
"There it is!" Atashi said, pointing at a gigantic mansion.  
  
"Wow, Atashi!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're place is huge!" She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Atashi asked.  
  
"I'm...just...fine...." she replied slowly. Sakura could scarcely open her eyes. Everything was turning fuzzy and dark. She began to crumple toward the ground, asleep.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he ran forward, catching her right before she hit the ground. "Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
Who is Atashi? Well, i'm not gonna give it away! Read the story for yourself!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or itz characters..blah blah  
  
S+S FOREVER  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Syaoran was standing on the beach, near some rocks, watching the black ocean. Tomoyo stood next to him with an umbrella. "Syaoran, let's go back..."  
  
"I'm staying here until she comes," he replied.  
  
"It's almost midnight!"  
  
"Meiling said she'll come. Besides, she's always late." = Sakura! Where are you? =  
  
"Baka! Don't you see that she doesn't love you? That's why she isn't here!"  
  
Syaoran felt a sharp pain in his heart. = I can't believe her...but =  
  
"I love you. Can't you love me instead?"  
  
He looked away.  
  
"Look at me, Syaoran." Tomoyo said, turning his face towards her.  
  
Syaoran complied as it began to rain harder. "Tomoyo I -"  
  
Tomoyo leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Syaoran didn't pull away.  
  
"See?" Tomoyo said. "There's hope for us."  
  
Syaoran turned around to hear a gasp. "Sa - Sakura!" He stared at her sand covered outfit. = What happened? =  
  
Sakura trembled. "I guess Meiling lied." She took off, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran was about to run after her when Tomoyo grabbed his arm.  
  
"You still have me. She had her chance!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Tomoyo, you ruin everything," Meiling said. She had been hiding behind the rocks where Syaoran and Tomoyo had been standing.  
  
All three of them heard laughter behind them. Kazu came out of the darkness, clapping his hands. "Great show. Now it's my turn."  
  
"What?" Syaoran said, confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To get my Sakura of course. Oops, my mistake. I mean, Sakuya." Kazu ran after Sakura. Syaoran ran right behind him. = I have to get my Sakura back. =  
  
"Syaoran! Don't-" *SLAP*  
  
Tomoyo stared angrily at Meiling, her hand on her cheek.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Meiling said annoyed. "He DOESN'T love you!"  
  
Tomoyo glared at Meiling.  
  
Meiling sighed and began to explain. "Syaoran, Sakura, and you are reincarnated."  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo said, bewildered.  
  
"I figured it out. I pieced together Sakura's and Syaoran's dreams, or at least the dreams they talked about. You are Megumi, Syaoran is Clow Reed, Sakura is Sakuya. Clow and Sakuya were in love, but Sakuya was killed. See? So Clow had to marry Megumi, who is you. Megumi also had a thing for Clow, which means you have a thing for Syaoran. But it's not love."  
  
"Hold on. Why was Sakuya killed?"  
  
"Clow wanted to marry an nonmagic user, Sakuya. But, in that generation, he could only marry magic users."  
  
"Which means Megumi had magic." Tomoyo interjected.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then how come Sakura has magic? Why don't I have magic?"  
  
"Sakuya made a wish before she died, to have magic. Our world has to be balanced."  
  
"Meaning if Sakura received magic, someone else had to lose it."  
  
"Yup."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura ran until she entered the park. (Not the place where she and Matt were.) She stopped under a cherry blossom tree, taking shelter from the heavy rain. = How could I have been so blind? Syaoran always loved Tomoyo. = She wiped away her tears.  
  
"Sakuya."  
  
"Who?" Sakura turned around to see Kazu standing behind her.  
  
"It's me, Kazan."  
  
= That's the name I said at the beach! = Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakuya, please, be with me." Kazu/Kazan said. "I love you."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Stay away from her!" Syaoran said, but he had Clow's voice.  
  
Sakura stared at both of them.  
  
"You made the wrong choice, Clow. She's mine now."  
  
"Sakuya..." Clow pleaded. (Note the change in names.)  
  
Sakuya looked at the ground. = What do I do? =  
  
"I made a mistake, Sakuya, in this life." Clow said. "But I've always loved you and I always will."  
  
Sakuya smiled. = He said it! He said he loves me! =  
  
"Let's go Sakuya," Kazan said, taking Sakuya's hand.  
  
"NO! I'm staying here, with Clow!" She started to run towards Clow.  
  
Kazan clenched his fists in anger. "Well in this form, Sakuya, you still don't have magic!" A bolt of energy shot out from his hands and hit Sakuya.  
  
"Sakuya! No!!!" Clow shouted. He caught her and began to shake her. "Come on! Wake up!"  
  
Sakuya opened her eyes weakly. "Cl-Clow? I...love...you...too..." Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.  
  
Clow gently placed Sakura on the wet ground. There was fire in his eyes, and vengeance. "Kazan! I will kill you."  
  
Kazan grinned evilly. "Go ahead, I have nothing to lose."  
  
Clow picked up Sakura's cards, which were now scattered onto the ground. "Erase Card! Erase Kazan from existence!"  
  
Kazan continued to laugh as he was erased. Then he was gone.  
  
"Sakuya," Clow said. "Even if it was only a little while, I'm glad we met again." He kissed her head. = Now I have to wait another lifetime! =  
  
"Clow, please take this." Yelan tossed him a little item.  
  
"This is...a wishing berry," Clow said as he stood up.  
  
"It was yours in the past, just in case you might ever need it. It has been passed down until now." Yelan turned and walked away.  
  
"Thank you." = I wish Sakuya was alive again. = He put the berry into his mouth.  
  
"Clow?"  
  
"Sakuya?"  
  
Clow helped Sakuya up and they hugged tightly. Suddenly, they were back to normal, Syaoran hugging Sakura. They blushed.  
  
"Sakura? I -"  
  
"Later, Syaoran. Let's go back."  
  
"Not until I say it."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Wo ai ni," Syaoran said, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Wo ai ni."  
  
Epilogue  
  
"I see you've returned, Syaoran." Yelan said. "Now, about you marrying Tomoyo..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother, but I'm marrying Sakura."  
  
"KAWAII!" Meiling and Tomoyo said together.  
  
"I-is that okay?"  
  
"Well, duh!" Meiling answered for Yelan.  
  
"What about you, Tomoyo?"  
  
"It's GREAT! I'll make the Perfect wedding dress...get the right shoes..." She suddenly stopped. "Do you think that I'll be like...this...again in the next life?"  
  
Yelan shook her head. "Reincarnation is about making things better. Each life, everyone improves or doesn't depending on what they do in their life. Since you're happy about this in this life, then you'll be even happier in the future. And since Kazan is well....not around....I think everything will be just fine. Don't you think so, Syaoran?" Silence. "Syaoran?"  
  
Everyone turned around to find Sakura and Syaoran kissing. Yelan smiled. Tomoyo grabbed her camera. Meiling giggled. (A/N: If only Touya was here...*GLARE*)  
  
Everyone lived happily ever after, in this life and the next.  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it! I really liked typing it up!  
  
If you have any questions and/or suggestions and/or corrections that must be made, plz let me know!!!  
  
  
  
PLZ R+R or EMAIL ME 


End file.
